Quien eres tu?
by jaxmyn13
Summary: Ren pierde la memoria... no recuerda a nadie... ni mucho menos a Horo... waaaa lean... cosas chidas pasaran... RenxHoro...
1. Chapter 1

_Espero les guste, alguna keja duda o algo porfa diganme..._

empieza...

capitulo 1:

* * *

**¿QUIEN ERES TU?**

Era un día normal, al menos eso creían, a Horo se le ocurrió hacerle una llamada a su amigo.

-diga- contesto Jun con un tono demasiado serio lo cual preocupo al peliazul puesto que ella no era así.

-Hola Jun, ¿está Ren?- pregunto Horo para después tener un llanto como respuesta.

-él esta inconsciente, tuvo un accidente y no ha despertado- dijo la taoísta llorando y muy preocupada, claro se trataba de su hermano.

El peliazul no aguanto y sin despedirse fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

Horo iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, como si el llegar era lo único que importaba.

-Jun- por fin llego Horo gritando y muy turbado por lo que había oído, entro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Ren estaba recostado en una cama dentro de un cuarto el cual estaba muy silencioso, tan solo se podía oír el respirar de aquel inconsciente chico.

Horo se dirigió a donde estaba éste, lentamente se recostó en el torso de de su amigo y cerró los ojos.

-A…- dio un pequeño gemido Ren. Como si lo único que necesitaba era tener a su amigo ahí.

-Lo siento Ren- susurro Horo con una leve sonrisa de alegría la cual desapareció al ver que su amigo no le respondía.

-¿Estas bien?- insistió.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ren observando a Horo y su hermana.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?- Horo miro a Ren lo cual lo izo preocuparse mucho mas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- el chico empujo a Horo haciéndolo caer al piso.

El peliazul se sentía mal, muy triste, todo el tiempo que había pasado con su amigo, todas las peleas "divertidas" que tenían casi todo el día y ahora Ren había olvidado todo eso y aun peor, lo había olvidado a él.

-Todo va a estar bien- menciono la hermana Tao con una muy pequeña sonrisa, pero notable, levantando del piso a Horo.

¿Todo iba a estar bien? Acaso Jun se había juntado mucho tiempo con Yoh.

Llego el doctor para examinar a Ren, después de unos minutos salió y hablo con Jun, lo poco que Horo había oído era que su amigo había tenido una leve lesión en la cabeza y por eso esa temporal pérdida de memoria, así que tenían que actuar como siempre habían sido para ayudar a Ren recuperar sus recuerdos. Jun se notaba algo aliviada pero Horo seguía preocupado y eso se le notaba.

-Puedes pasar, hable con él y le explique todo lo ocurrido, lo tomo bien no se preocupo, ve y platiquen, dile todo lo que piensas de él, je- le dijo Jun con una risa algo burlona y se fue, lo cual izo sonrojar a Horo.

_-¿Decirle todo lo que pienso de él? Sin nunca se lo dije antes, ¿Qué le haría pensar que lo haría ahora? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo ella se había enterado?- pensaba Horo._

-Jun me dijo que te llamabas Horo… ¿cierto?- dijo Ren con una linda sonrisa y con una gran despreocupación sacando de sus pensamientos a Horo, ¡¿en verdad había sido muy fuerte el golpe?!

-Si… ¿estás bien?- que supiera su nombre era un progreso pero debía saber cómo se encontraba.

Ren se levanta y pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Horo acercándolo un poco lo que causo que éste se sonrojara.

-Mmm…- Ren lo miraba fijamente a los ojos por un rato para después tirarse al piso.- no te recuerdo Horin.

-…No te apures- sonrojado se va a sentar a la cama para encontrarse en un momento con los brazos de su amigo rodeándole la cintura.

-Ayúdame a recordar- susurro Ren desesperado y Horo no menciono nada.

-¡¡Horin!!Ayúdame!!- grito Ren jalando a Horo hacia sí mismo haciendo que este cayera encima de él.

El peliazul no sabía qué hacer, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza no sabía si estaba mareado, solo sabía que quería besar a su amigo, lo cual iso.

-Lo siento- apenas pudo pronunciar Horo cuando Ren lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No te vayas-

-Olvídalo-

- No te preocupes, cuando me devuelva la memoria no lo recordare-

- Y si no es así…-

- No sé si este bien o mal, solo sé que te quiero tener aquí- dijo Ren abrazando mas fuerte a Horo.

-Me gustas y me gustas mucho- menciono Horo en voz baja- nunca te lo pude decir pero ahora lo hago-

...

* * *

_continuara..._

espero les aya gustado hasta aki

oritita le sigo

no un minuto

jeje

claro depende cuando sea...

...


	2. Chapter 2

_segundo capitulo y ultimo..._

continua...

* * *

-Me gustas y me gustas mucho- menciono Horo en voz baja- nunca te lo pude decir pero ahora lo hago-

-jijiji- reía tiernamente Ren mientras le asía cosquillas a su amigo y éste no podía parar de reír.- seré tu novio, si no… le diré a todos que me violaste, jijiji-

-Jaja, ¿Qué?... basta… si perdiste la memoria ¿Cómo sabes de eso?... jajajaja, basta ya no…- reía Horo tratando de librarse y de o lo que decía Ren.- noo…-

-¿a no me crees?- se detuvo Ren.

Se oyó que abrían la puerta, Ren se levanta y cuando cuando llega Jun se lanza llorando y la abraza lo cual iso sonrojarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- decía muy preocupada.

-Bwa este Horin me… - miraba a Horo.

- No no, está bien, si…- lo interrumpe.

- ¿Se puede quedar Horin a dormir aquí? Tengo mucho que preguntarle- sonrió Ren.

- Claro está bien- sonrió Jun y después se fue.

Paso el tiempo hasta que se iso de noche y se fueron al cuarto.

Ren se miraba al espejo moviéndose de un lado al otro, explorándose un poco.

-Mmm…ese es Ren…mmm- se decía a sí mismo.

- _Jeje parece un niño pequeño, se ve tan…-_pensabaHoro.

Ren se encontraba preparándose para dormir hasta que noto algo que le disgusto, su tatuaje.

-¿Qué pasa Ren?- preguntaba algo interesado.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu tatuaje?...-

-¿Por qué lo tengo?-

-Este…- pensaba Horo la respuesta, recordaba ese tatuaje, no lo había visto de cerca, claro no le iba a decir a Ren quiero ver tu tatuaje así como así.

-¿Tu tienes uno?- preguntó Ren acercándosele a el peliazul para quitarle la playera y ver que no tenía.

-No todos tienen-

-Mmm… está oscuro, tengo miedo- dijo _con un tono un poco uke_ ignorando lo antes mencionado.

-No te preocupes- decía Horo mientras recordaba…

"ven vamos"

"¿Qué te pasa Ren? Esta oscuro"

"Que estúpido eres"

"No tienes miedo si esta oscuro"

"Yo no le tengo miedo a lo oscuro, ya ven y vamos"

-¡Horin!- gritó Ren sacando a Horo de su recuerdo.

Ren se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso, lo que fue una noche de juegos, abrazos, besos, caricias y demás, se volvió un momento de desesperación y culpa para Horo.

Al día siguiente Horo había regresado a su casa sin despedirse de Ren y horas después recibió una llamaba de Jun que le decía que Ren había recuperado la memoria y que dijo que quería hablar con él, _esto claro que preocupo a Horo, ¿Qué diría Ren? ¿Recordaría lo que paso?, _no se sentía seguro así que se dirigió a la puerta para huir de ahí y esconderse, al abrirla se encontró con esos ojos dorados de su amigo y sin pensarlo lo empujo y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque (¿bosque? XD) oyendo a Ren llamándolo.

Horo solo pensaba en correr hasta que una cascada lo detuvo.

-Espera…- menciono Ren algo agitado lo cual provoco que Horo se lanzara al agua y que este lo siguiera, _cayeron uno tras otro._

Al no ver Ren salir del agua Horo se dispuso a buscarlo y encontró a su amigo inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza. (¿Con que se golpeo? ¬¬ no me pregunten díganle a la autora… Oo soy yo XD)

-Ren, Ren- gritaba una y otra vez después de sacar a su amigo del agua.

Ren abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y se recargo en un árbol.

-¿Dónde estoy?...- miro a Horo.- ¡Horin!- dio una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Horo angustiado tras oír como le decía antes.

-No recuerdo nada, solo lo de ayer- se notaba algo mareado, al menos eso creía Horo. (n.n)

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ise? Ise que perdiera la memoria de nuevo… aaaaaa…- gritaba como loco el peliazul.- no no no.

-No es cierto tonto- señaló cambiando totalmente su perfil y empujando a su amigo contra el árbol.

-¡¿Qué?!...- trataba que Ren lo soltara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-

Horo se empezó a preocupar, ¿Qué haría? ¿Aceptar lo que pasó o ignorarlo?

- No este yo… no se dé que hablas- no podía hacerlo.

- ¿A no?... no mientas- se mostraba insistente. (¿Insistente?)

- Perdón… yo… no me aproveché de ti, es solo que…- decía Horo sin poder mirar a Ren.

-Tu también me gusta…- el chino besó a Horo asombrando a éste pero respondiéndole el beso.

Y entonces como si solo hubieran pasado unos segundos llegaron al mismo cuarto de la vez pasada para continuar con su jueguito, solo que esta vez Horo sería el uke…

* * *

_THE END..._

_espero les guste_

_i no se ayan defraudado_

_yo si esperaba algo_

_nose_

_pero me gusto_

_jeje_

_adiox_

_cuidense_

_tardare muchoooo en escribir otra_

_sayonara!! nn_


End file.
